1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for protecting hydraulic line couplers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for covering the open end of the female half of a hydraulic line coupler when the male half of the coupler is not coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic line hookups or couplers are devices connected to hydraulic fluid conducting lines which allow the lines to be separated and coupled back together. One type of coupler device is referred to as a "quick" or "quick-connect" coupler. Many agricultural, commercial and industrial tractors and trucks utilize hydraulic systems equipped with one or more quick-connect couplers. The quick-connect couplers allow the hydraulic systems of various trailers, implements and/or equipment to communicate with the main hydraulic systems of the tractors and trucks. Hydraulic lines conducting fluid to and/or from the hydraulic systems can be rapidly coupled together and separated. The couplers seal the hydraulic lines when they are separated to prevent the loss of hydraulic fluid therefrom.
Quick-connect couplers are divided into two halves, a male half and a female half. Typically, the female half of the coupler is attached to one of the hydraulic fluid lines conducting fluid to and/or from the hydraulic system of the tractor or truck while the male half of the coupler is attached to one of the hydraulic fluid lines conducting fluid to and/or from the hydraulic system of the trailer, implement or equipment. The femal half of the coupler includes a fluid passage cavity having two ends, a first end connected to the hydraulic fluid line and a second end that mates with the male half of the coupler. The male half fits within the female half to connect the hydraulic lines together. Some type of locking device maintains the halves in place. The entire coupler or at least a substantial portion thereof is formed of metal.
When the male half of the coupler is not connected to the female half, the second end of the fluid passage cavity of the female half of the coupler is open to the atmosphere. As a result, dust, dirt and other contaminants are allowed to accumulate thereon. Although the flow of hydraulic fluid is shut off, a few drops of hydraulic fluid often remain on the open end of the cavity which causes the contaminants to stick together and build up. When the male half of the coupler is inserted into the female half thereof, the contaminants are often forced into the hydraulic systems of the tractors, trucks and/or equipment. In many instances, the contaminants prevent the male half of the coupler from being inserted into the female half thereof at all. In order to prevent contaminants from entering and interfering with the operation of the hydraulic systems of the tractors, trucks and/or equipment, the second end of the fluid passage cavity, hereinafter referred to as the open end of the female half of the coupler, must be protected when the male half of the coupler is not coupled thereto.
A variety of covers and plugs have been developed to cover the open end of the female half of a hydraulic line coupler. Many of such devices consist of a rubber or plastic male half counterpart which is inserted into the female half when the male half of the coupler is disconnected therefrom. Other devices that have been developed consist of rubber or plastic covers or boots which fit over the female half of the coupler. Some of the boots include a slit in the end thereof adjacent the open end of the fluid passage cavity which allows them to be permanently attached to the female half of the coupler. The slit remains closed and covers the opening when the male half of the coupler is not connected. Many other types of covers have been devised for permanent attachment to the female half of the coupler. Some types of covers automatically pivot to cover the opening when the male half is removed from the female half of the coupler.
The prior art devices are insufficient for many reasons. Covers, plugs and boots made of plastic or rubber often become hard and brittle which decreases their sealing ability and makes them hard to use. Such devices often tear or deteriorate after short periods of use and usually fit only specific sizes and types of couplers. Pieces of plastic or rubber from the deteriorating plugs or covers often end up in the hydraulic systems they protect. Furthermore, the covers or boots often fall off the female half during use and are often lost or destroyed when they are not in use. The devices that are permanently mounted to the female half of the coupler are expensive to manufacture and generally fit only certain types of couplers.
There is a need, therefore, for an apparatus for protecting the open end of the female half of all types and sizes of hydraulic line couplers. There is a need for such an apparatus that is durable, easy to manufacture, easy to use and easy to store.